1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise display apparatus of the type in which products are carried on hooks attached to pegboards or other supports. Pegboard and hook assemblies of this type are typically used in retail stores and supermarkets for providing an attractive display of relatively small merchandise products. The products are usually packaged on card stock punched with holes for mounting on the hooks.
While pegboard type racks provide a uniform and attractive display for enhancing sales, the products are subject to shoplifting and pilfering. The relatively small size products typically displayed on pegboard racks can be easily removed and pilfered. This can result in considerable monetary loss to the retailer, especially where the products are expensive.
2. Background Art
The prior art efforts to minimize pilferage from pegboard type displays have resulted in relatively complicated locking mechanisms which are expensive and cumbersome to use. Among this prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,622 which provides a key-operated lock that holds a cover plate in place about a pegboard rod. A special key must be carried by the store clerk both to open and close the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,061 provides an anti-theft device for a pegboard hook, but it requires a special design for the product packaging, which is undesirably expensive and limits its range of use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,980 provides a locking device for use with a clothes hanger, but requires a special key for both opening and closing the device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,769 shows another key-operated locking arrangement in which a special key is required for both opening and closing.
The need has therefore been recognized for a new and improved security device for displaying merchandise products on pegboard type hooks which is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily unlocked with a simple key and can be repidly relocked on the hook without the need for a key.